Arm wrestling
by Aizensmydaddy
Summary: Just a little drabble Kaito and Len start arm wrestling. Who will win? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, dearies! So this is probably the only thing that's under rated T that I'v ever written. I got the inspiration for this when I saw the pic on their version of the Ievan polka. Love that song. Not really much else to say other than enjoy and review!**

**Love, Alice**

* * *

"Oh my god, Miku get in here!" Rin yelled frantically, bursting through the door to the living room. Miku dropped her leeks all over the floor in surprise.

"Whats going on?" She asked, her eyes wide thinking that something bad had happened.

"Len and Kaito are about to arm wrestle!" She squealed in excitement. Miku jumped up off of the couch instantly.

"Oh, goodness I have to see this!" She followed Rin through a few rooms in the vocaloid house, finally bursting through Kaito's room. Rin was right. Len was on one side of the table, alternating between popping his knuckles and taking bites of a banana. Kaito on the other hand, of course was eating a cup of ice cream to prepare himself. Once he finished the paper cup her slammed it down onto the table. Rin began cheering Len on ahead of time. Gakupo on the other hand started briskly rubbing Kaito's shoulders, like he watched people to in wrestling matches. He bent down to whisper something into his ear, making Kaito smirk.

"Alright." Kaito chuckled. The both set there elbows down onto the table and clasped their hands together. Kaito squeezed the smaller boys hand for intimmidation, smirking when he watched the blonde swallow hard. Gakupo now on the sde of the table between them, a whistle ready in his mouth.

"Ready?" He asked around the whistle. When both challengers nodded, he blew the whistle loudly and both boys began pressing their arms into the other. Len used as much force as possible on the first chance, not even bending Kaito's arm back an inch. Kaito pretended to yawn as the small blonde boy used as much force as he could. Len whined and grunted, pushing as hard as his arm would let him. Kaito began pushing a bit harder onto the younger boys arm, causing the blonde boy to squeak in protest.

"COME ON, LEN YOU CAN DO IT! WOOOOOOO!" Rin cheered, a bit too over excited. By now there was so much noise that Luka, Meiko, Gumi, Teto, Ted, and even Ruko had gathered around them, all cheering. Some for Len, but some laughing at how wasy it was for Kaito. By now, it seemed pretty obvious who was going to win. But then Len cried out, "TIME OUT." They both stopped pressing against eachother, letting go of the other's hands.

"What's wrong now?" Kaito asked in frustration. He was so close to an easy victory.

"Let's switch hands." Len panted out. The poor small boy was already out of breath. Kaito raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. It's not like it would make a difference, right? He put his right arm behind his back and set his left arm onto the table. Len did the same. Gakupo blew the whistle again, and same as last time they clasped their hands together and pushed. But this time, Kaito found it strange that the smaller boy seemed to be pushing quite a bit harder. Fine, if he wanted to play like that then he would. Kaito pressed harder as well, squeezing the others hand a bit tighter as well. Kaito actually began to break out in a light sweat, grunting as he felt the muscles in his arm begin to burn. Len was sweating as well, but he looked up into his opponents blue eyes and smirked. This was Len's much stronger arm. He also knew that Kaito wasn't left handed at all, which would only make this more difficult for him. Len pressed a bit harder, feeling his opponent weakening. Slowly, and I mean _slowly_, Kaito's arm began to bend back.

"What?" Kaito shouted in confusion, now using all of his strength. There was no way he was about to loose to a kid. But press and press as he might, he couldn't find the strength to over come the boy. The back of Kaito's hand was so close to the table now. Too close for Kaito's comfort. Kaito cried out in frustration and slight pain, feeling like his arm was going to come off or his fingers would be dislocated by how tightly they were squeezing each others hands. He wasn't going to loose, he wasn't going to loose, he wasn't going to loo-

His mind went blank when the back of his hand slammed onto the table. Len jumped up and screamed in victory, pumping his fists into the air. Kaito just sat here, frozen. His eyes were wide open and his mouth agape. Gakupo stood behind him and rubbed his shoulder gently.

"You ok?" He asked softly.

"I just lost...to a little kid..." Kaito sputtered, still in shock. Gakupo continued to rub his shoulder.

"I know, but he just tricked you. He knows that youe left arm is weaker. That's it!" He said reasuringly. Ruko came up behind him and laughed.

"That's pretty sad, man. I bet you couldn't beat me either." She/he snickered. Kaito rolled his eyes.

"Well you are partially a girl."

"Are you taking me up on my challenge?" Ruko asked, raising a black eyebrow. He smirked.

"Same time tomorrow? You and me?" Kaito asked, standing up and looking straight into her/his different colored eyes. Ruko was tall, just like he was.

"You're so on."


	2. Chapter 2

**Eh... What the heck. Nobody requested this or anything... Just wanted to add a bit more ^^ please enjoy and review! Please pardon any engrish mistakes. If you've read any of my other stories you probably know by now that I don't really engrish well.**

**Love, Alice ~**

* * *

"Kaaaaaito-chaaaaaan~." He heard the high pitched voice as he heard her footsteps slamming down on the stairs. He rolled his eyes, putting down the weight. _Why was she always so hyper... _"Theeeere you are!" She giggled when she entered the large exercise room. She cocked her head to the side, looking from him, to the weight set, then back to him, repeating this a few times. "... Wa'cha doin'?" He sighed.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Rin?" He said, sounding depressed and defeated. Rin smirked.

"Weeeell~, it looks like you're lifting weights. Is there a specific _reason _that you're trying to force yourself to life such heavy weights? Liiiike~... Oh I dunno... Maybe loosing an arm wrestle to a bo-"

"Thats not it at all!" He snapped, looking angrily at her. She giggled.

"Oh? Then what is it, Mr. _Macho man_." She said teasingly, sticking out her tongue. He looked around.

"I just... I wanna keep up my arm strength, ya know? Eating all that icecream kinda makes you flabby after a while... So I just wanna make sure I don't get fat arms so I can still be strong..."

"So my brother wont whoop yer' behind again?" Rin began laughing like a maniac. He just frowned and glared at her.

"I already told you! Thats not it!" He whined, flailing his sore arms in the air. She walked over and sat sideways across his lap, and began poking at the muscle on the underside of his arm bare. He rolled his eyes and asked, "What are you doing?"

"You look pretty muscley to me *poke poke*... Hm... Maybe even with all that muscle, you're just a whimp." She teased, poking him in the cheek.

"I am not!" He yelled, instantly pulling his arm away from her grasp. "Len's just... a freak. A scrawny...bony...-"

"Stronger than you-" She interrupted with a grin.

"...Freak." He finished. She laughed.

"Who's still stronger that yoooou~." She rubbed in.

"Shut up!" He shouted.

"Kaito..." Gakupo muttered, cracking the door to the room open. Kaito's blue eyes snapped up. "Inside voices please..." The blue haired man looked down.

"Sorry Gakupo-san. My... My white friend..." He nodded and left. Rin looked at him in absolute confusion.

"Did you just call me your... white friend?" She asked in bewilderment. He only shrugged.

"You are." She facepalmed.

"You are too, idiot..." He laughed.

"And?" He snuggled her closer to his bare chest. She laughed and punched him playfully in the gut. Not hard enough to actually hurt him, but _just _enough to elicit a loud "_OOOF_."

"Heeey~." He whined, frowning. "What was that for?"

"You're so weird." She laughed.

"You are tooo~." This only earned him another gut-punch.

"Ow! Stop that!" She laughed loudly.

"See, I'm hardly hitting you and you think that hurts." She rubbed the spot on his stomach where she had hit him and rolled her sky blue eyes.

"Wimp..." She muttered.

* * *

**Hello again. Yes, Yes, I got the white friend thing from Julian Smith. And for those of you who haven't seen the video I'm referencing, it was NOT meant to be a racial slur/insult/joke. And yes, I am aware that vocaloids aren't white, they're Japanese. But for the sake of the joke, let's just pretend, shall we kiddies! **

**Thank you wonderful dears for reading! **


End file.
